Sens interdits
by Meijeen
Summary: S'il levait les yeux, ce serait limpide. Transparent. NOTES : Peter/Claire. Complète.


**Titre **: Sens interdits  
**Série **: Heroes  
**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède strictement rien de la série, non, non.  
**Rating **: T  
**Personnages **: Peter/Claire  
**Avertissements **: Mention d'inceste.  
**Contexte et modifications **: Univers alternatif à partir de la fin de la saison 1.  
**Résumé **: S'il levait les yeux, ce serait limpide. Transparent.

* * *

Elle le faisait exprès.

Il le savait. Le sentait.

Peter s'interdit de lire ses pensées – son attitude était si explicite qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Pourtant, personne ne semblait rien remarquer d'autre que la complicité familiale qu'il s'acharnait à imiter en eux.

Les garçons étaient partis jouer dans leurs chambres. Nathan discutait avec Angela et Heidi incitait Peter à inviter Simone à nouveau.

Il l'avait fait une seule et unique fois, et en gardait le souvenir de la douleur assombrissant le beau visage de Claire.

Malgré la situation inextricable dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était déterminé à ne plus la blesser. Il continuerait à voir Simone, fin, si fin rempart contre l'attraction qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Claire mais il se résoudrait à ne plus jamais l'amener, à ne plus prétendre que leur relation pouvait être sérieuse alors qu'il en aimait une autre.

Quand il expliqua à Heidi que Simone ne reviendrait pas, il surprit les pensées de Claire et rougit.

Elle s'amusait de le voir embarrassé quand elle le fixait avec tant d'intérêt que cela en devenait presque indécent. Dans ces moments-là, il osait à peine la regarder, persuadé que tout le monde pourrait s'apercevoir de son trouble, de ses désirs coupables.

S'il levait les yeux, ce serait limpide. Transparent.

* * *

L'éclat de son rire quand elle était amusée. Pur, cristallin, résonnant à ses oreilles. Il aimait tant l'entendre rire... Il pouvait la chatouiller juste pour ça, lui raconter des histoires censées être drôles alors qu'elle s'esclaffait en se moquant de lui.

Les soupirs qu'elle poussait lorsqu'elle était agacée, rêveuse ou fatiguée. Un son éthéré, naturel. Annonciateur de toutes ses émotions. Le moindre de ses gémissements faisait courir un frisson sur la peau de Peter. Il se demandait toujours à quoi ils pouvaient ressemblaient pendant l'amour.

Sa voix. Parfois, il fermait les yeux en l'écoutant, cherchant à percevoir avec le plus d'acuité possible tout ce qu'elle racontait – sa journée, son humeur. Elle pouvait bien dire n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il puisse l'entendre encore, suivre sa mélodie.

* * *

Le chocolat qui parsemait tous les desserts qu'elle faisait pour eux, les dimanches comme aujourd'hui. Assise face à lui, lors du déjeuner, elle léchait lentement la cuillère pleine alors qu'il dégustait son gâteau, la tête remplie de cacao, le cœur rempli d'elle.

L'arôme de son shampooing. La fraise. Peter _adorait _les fraises. Il le sentait dès qu'elle passait, se faufilant jusqu'à lui. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à acheter une seule barquette des délicieux fruits rouges mais il finissait par les désirer autant qu'il ne la voulait elle.

Son parfum. Si discret qu'il devait se pencher pour le sentir. Et il ne rêvait que de ça. Se rapprocher d'elle, humer l'odeur directement à son cou, s'en repaître. Il avait découvert le nom de la fragrance qu'elle utilisait et avait honte d'avouer qu'il se l'était procurée, même s'il manquait sa note à elle.

* * *

Ses cheveux blonds, flottant sur ses épaules, qu'il rêvait de toucher. De tenir, de les enrouler à son poignet en se noyant dans sa bouche. Le doux halo doré attirait son regard dès qu'elle bougeait et à côté, tout paraissait si fade, si terne…

Le corps élancé, cintré dans la combinaison de cheerleader, acquise dans son nouveau lycée. La peau hâlée qui accrochait si bien la lumière, faisant miroiter des nuances de cuivre et d'ambre. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaissait entre mille, lors d'une énième soirée de Nathan ou dans le soleil près de la large piscine.

Et ses sourires. Elle en possédait plusieurs mais n'en avait qu'un pour lui. Seulement pour lui, espérait-il. Le même sourire énigmatique qui lui faisait perdre la tête, les yeux rivés aux lèvres qu'il brûlait d'unir aux siennes. Elle pouvait tout exiger avec celui-là et Dieu merci, elle l'ignorait, sans quoi il était perdu.

* * *

Sa joue, si douce qu'il ne se rassasierait jamais d'y apposer sa main. C'était le seul endroit qu'il s'autorisait à toucher, petit lien entre toutes les fois où il l'avait réconfortée, encouragée. Un symbole, entre eux, une caresse qui aurait dû être fraternelle mais qui ne l'était plus.

La courbe de ses seins qu'il voulait visiter avec ses doigts. Sa langue. Il se surprenait à l'observer parfois, quand elle se tournait vers lui, à dessein. La traîtresse savait qu'il appréciait le spectacle et l'enjoignait à le regarder, encore et encore.

Toute sa peau. Il voulait en découvrir chaque centimètre, chaque détail, en éprouver la texture, la douceur. Compter les grains de sa beauté, jouer de son pouce contre elle. Accorder l'intensité de ses effleurements à ses réactions. Aller partout où elle voudrait bien l'accueillir.

* * *

Sa bouche. _Seigneur_, le goût de sa bouche. Il ne l'avait apprécié qu'une seule et unique fois, lors de son anniversaire. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle avait réclamé un baiser. Un seul. Il avait tenté de l'en dissuader mais elle s'était serrée contre lui, les yeux plein d'attente.

Sa langue avait cherché la sienne alors qu'il obéissait en tremblant. Elle avait la saveur de l'unique verre de champagne qui lui avait été permis, plus enivrante que tout ce qu'il avait bu ce soir-là. Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas s'en tenir qu'à un seul baiser.

Le creux de ses cuisses. Il mourrait d'envie de la goûter. Intimement. De lui faire découvrir des plaisirs qu'il savait ignorés, de ravir l'essence qui émanait d'elle, de s'y abreuver. De la brûler avec sa bouche, la marquer pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais à qui elle appartenait.

* * *

Pour toutes ces raisons, et bien d'autres encore, Peter l'aimait.

Non, il ne l'aimait pas comme un oncle l'aurait dû et il savait qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'une nièce le pouvait.

Elle sollicitait ses sens mais il ne s'agissait nullement d'un simple désir. C'était elle toute entière qu'il exigeait. Elle dont il était tombé amoureux.

Pour tout cela mais aussi parce qu'elle était drôle, touchante. Qu'elle voulait sauver le monde autant que lui et que sous ses airs indestructibles se cachait une jeune femme fragile. Parce qu'il avait appris à la connaître et qu'elle était tout ce qu'il attendait.

Bien sûr, il cèderait. Chaque jour, elle gagnait du terrain.

Pour Nathan, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de retarder l'échéance.

Encore un temps.


End file.
